


Allegro con periain

by lirin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Rhythm and music: The tale of Frodo Baggins, in twenty-five musical terms and iambic pentameter.





	Allegro con periain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MEM's [Daily prompt #4](https://b2mem.dreamwidth.org/496194.html): a bingo card of musical terminology.
> 
> All the musical terms used herein (well, unless you count serenade, which I kind of sneaked in there to pair with aubade) are from the bingo card, except _soggetto cavato_ , which I selected to fill the free space. (Probably not the best choice since it doesn't really fit the meter, but I always thought it was a cool term back when I was taking music history, and it corresponded well to a scene I am fond of.)
> 
> You can mouseover all the musical terms (and the couple of words in Quenya, too) for a popup definition.

Our tale begins with green simplicity:  
A hobbit, Frodo, had a golden ring.  
His _leitmotifs_ : a mithril shirt of mail,  
Gift from his uncle with his elf-sword Sting.

Said uncle Bilbo one day had a bash.  
_Scherzando_ was the unexpected close;  
In after years the hobbits talked of how  
None saw him since he left that fated gross.

The hobbit hole of Bilbo went to Frodo:  
Bag End, the nicest hobbit hole there was.  
Shire life was sweet and _giocoso_  
Till Gandalf came; his news gave Frodo pause.

He sold Bag End and moved out of the Shire:  
With Nazgul close behind, he had to flee.  
They hurried _affrettando_ from the Riders  
Until they reached a village known as Bree.

In Bree they met a man who moved _andante_  
With long, skilled legs: a Ranger of the North;  
Though doubtful, in the end the hobbits joined him,  
And through the wilderness they headed forth.

Their trek was long and hard and full of perils;  
The Nazgul wished the Ringbearer to slay.  
They fought them at the Ford of Bruinen  
And reached the Homely House—and there _restez_.

They traveled far and long and stern and hard,  
Along the mountains, over then below;  
They crept _piano_ through abandoned mines,  
And Gandalf fell before their dreaded foe.

Of all the lands _dolcissimo_ and pure,  
Laurelindórinan outstrips them all.  
But travelers could find no joy therein,  
As they recalled their friend’s horrendous fall.

A Lady there there was, so fair and wise,  
The Ring her Frodo offered in the glade.  
She long had greatly wished this thing to have  
But bravely chose _a niente_ all to fade.

Their time in Laurenandë passed them by  
As quick as fall the petals from a rose  
But time flowed strangely, fickle and _rubato_  
And when they left ‘twas in  Nénimë’s throes.

They floated down the Anduin quietly;  
No _barcarolle_ disturbed the watercourse.  
At Rauros they considered what came next.  
But Boromir tried to take the Ring by force.

The Man of Gondor’s speech began as counsel,  
Importunate, though, and _bellicoso_ too;  
But when it turned to fury, Frodo fled.  
Sam followed him; their quest was down to two.

They took supplies—though _ma non troppo_ , for  
Their path was long with only feet for freight.  
They climbed through Emyn Muil and endless marsh,  
But Gollum told them to avoid the Gate.

They traveled south next, on an ancient road,  
And in Ithilien they Rangers met;  
Their colloquy _parlando_ caused respect  
On both sides; but then once more off they set.

The crossroads ‘tween the south road and the east  
Saw light peek out once more between the clouds.  
_Soggetto cavato_ gained a flower crown:  
The king released for once out of his shrouds.

They traveled up the Stairs and to a cave  
Where sound— _Silenzio!_ —fell still and dead.  
Their faithless guide departed and anon  
A creature came to fill them both with dread.

The spider Shelob came in search of food;  
Her quarry could not flee without a scar.  
But _declamando_ Frodo challenged her:  
“ _Aiya Eärendil_ , thou brightest star!”

 _Estinto_ Frodo lay after their clash,  
And Samwise faced a great and awful choice.  
He left his friend behind at Cirith Ungol,  
Till in its tower anew he heard his voice.

They traveled through the land of Mordor then,  
A land of constant shadow and of night.  
No serenade or soft _aubade_ could reach  
Into that land that scarcely saw the light.

With every step they took they closer crept  
To Mount Doom, where the Ring had once been made;  
Its strength grew, reigning more of Frodo’s mind:  
An _ostinato_ that would never fade.

At last they reached the place of great _fuoco_ :  
The only place the Ring could be destroyed.  
The creature Gollum helped them out by hap  
To send the Ring to doom inside the void.

A finger Gollum took with him for fee,  
And only _mano sinistra_ stayed intact;  
But life remained; and where life is, is hope.  
A hope fulfilled—for eagles found their track.

A _fanfare_ met them on Cormallen’s Field  
And great rejoicing at their finished quest.  
They tarried for a time in Minas Tirith,  
But finally they turned their faces west.

They parted at the Havens _lacrimoso_  
For not all tears are bad, as Gandalf said.  
Two bearers of the Ring sailed over Sea  
While Sam remained to seek his hearth and bed.

A _cadence_ indicates a resolution—  
The Ring at least found, certes, a conclusion.  
But ships to Valinor are not an end:  
For Frodo’s life continued in seclusion.


End file.
